


the end

by smolstiel



Series: Supernatural Codas & Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Feels, Gen, Kinda, Post-Apocalypse, like it is post the apocalypse but its not a traditional -, the Apocalypse happened, this is more of a concept than a story, you know what. just read it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: As it turned out, the apocalypse was less a battlefield and more a stepping stone.Written for the Boyking!Sam Discord Server. (It's not about Boyking!Sam.)





	the end

The thing is, when you talk about the apocalypse, most people think of zombies and aliens, ramshackle ruins, a remnant struggling to survive in a post-nuclear hellscape or a pseudo-medieval woodland or something. That's what Sam had pictured. A slow decay, charred wood and rotten fruit. A world turned to battlefield, humans caught in the middle with nothing but grit and death for company. 

As it turned out, it was less a battlefield and more a stepping stone. Sam wasn't even entirely sure why anyone had bothered with Earth, after seeing massive trueforms blocking out the sky, bright as twin suns. One limb from each angel planted on the planet was enough to snuff it out instantly. Ashes to ashes. Sam didn't even remember the impact. 

Now, sequestered away in the holds of heaven and hell, all anyone ever did was watch and wait as the universe was torn apart, the fabric of spacetime shredded, entire solar systems churned into dust. 

No one won. 

Sam stared across the gulf of voided existence into the glow of heaven, and yearned for Dean.


End file.
